


In Another Life

by blackrose_17



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Stories [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gwen Cooper Bashing, Ianto is the Son of Gods, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Multi, Pairings Mostly Mentioned, Shield Agent Ianto Jones, Telepath Ianto Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: In one life Jack and Ianto were in love in this one they were barely friends. Gwen wants Jack and seeks out ways to push him away from Ianto and she finds it.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jane Foster/Owen Harper, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Sam Wilson/Toshiko Sato, Steve Rogers/Ianto Jones/James "Bucky" Barnes, The Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950631
Kudos: 24





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the first H/C bingo card amnesty challenge using the prompts loss of treasured possession, secret identity discovered, witch hunt and atonement. I hopefully will add more to this universe, I am in love with the idea of Tosh/Sam and Steve/Ianto/Bucky together but I plan on finishing up my ongoing stories first and that includes my Clint/Ianto stories.

Gwen Cooper never trusted Ianto Jones from the moment she saw him panting after Jack like a dog in heat, she had been happy when Jack seemed to toss him aside and let him fade into the background and focused all of his attention on her.

She had been proven right when it was discovered that Ianto brought that... _thing_ into the Hub and had nearly gotten her killed. She still didn't understand what Ianto had on Jack to convince him to keep him around, it wasn't until she caught them in Jack's office where they were in the middle of fucking.

Gwen had to cover her mouth as she turned away so no one would hear her sob. She couldn't believe that Jack would fuck that traitor when she was more than willingly. She had been so convinced that Jack knew she wanted him from the moment she kissed him. He flirted with her not Ianto and yet it was Ianto he chose to take to his bed.

Once she was out of the Hub the sob she had been holding back escaped her, "Damn you, Ianto Jones." She spat out. A bitter ugly part of her wasn't at all surprised that Ianto had swooped so low as to offer himself to Jack just to stay at Torchwood. A dark look appeared in Gwen's eyes, "What are you hiding Ianto Jones? I will find out and save Jack from you." She vowed.

* * *

Ianto sighed as he felt Gwen's eyes on him once again he knew that she had launched a one-woman witch hunt on him. Despite his mental blocks her hateful thoughts still managed to sneak through and he wasn't at all surprised to feel that they were full of bitterness and jealousy that he had what she wanted and that was a taste of Jack. 

He still didn't know why he had slept with Jack, it might because it had been so long since he had another's touch and he had hungered for it even if it was rough sex were both were just using one another.

Jack had strong mental shields but when they had weakened during their night together and Ianto got flashes of the Doctor, a pretty blond woman, of others and yes even Gwen. But the strongest emotions were for the Doctor and the blond woman, they were full of love. Love that Ianto carried for Lisa.

Ianto felt his heart aching for Jack while he had his own anger towards the Doctor for how he left those behind to suffer, how he walked past those crying out in pain, begging for help that never came. The Doctor that Jack loves was very different from the one Ianto met.

Still, Ianto cannot fault Jack for he still loved Lisa even when she was a Cyberwoman, so much that he didn't even see how much she had changed, that she was no longer his Lisa. He had been blinded by his love for Lisa just as he figured Jack was blinded by his love for the Doctor.

 _'It is not my place to tell Jack who he can and cannot love.'_ Ianto thought to himself.

* * *

_'Oh, this is very interesting.'_ Mary thought as she studied the team working at where her crash site had been. Her original plan had been to go after the lovely Toshiko but she could feel the distrust and hatred mixed with the lust and sheer want pouring off the new girl and Mary knew that she had her way into Torchwood.

* * *

Fuming at the bar she found herself at Gwen tossed back another glass of whiskey, not her usual stuff but she needed something hard. She couldn't believe that Jack sent her home because she and Owen accidentally unplugged Tosh's computer. How were they supposed to know that Tosh had been running some important program?

"Suck up," Gwen muttered to herself she might have felt bad if Tosh than Jack hadn't yelled at her for her innocent mistake. And the fact that Jack had the nerve to order her home all because sweet Tosh went crying to him.

Which wasn't true but she didn't care.

Another glass appeared in front of her before she could ask for one and a pretty blond woman slide into the seat beside her, "You look like you could use that." She explained.

Shrugging Gwen wasn't about to turn down a free drink. "Thanks and you're right."

"Tough day today Gwen?" The blond asked.

That had Gwen halting in mid-lift, "How do you know who I am?" She demanded.

"You have a big following among the fans of Torchwood. You are the most popular member."

Gwen preened at that. "Wait how do you know about Torchwood?"

A shrug, "Oh there are us that have a community that sees the odd and unusual. Like Canary Wharf. But enough about that you have no idea how much of an honour this is for me meeting you. I am your biggest fan."

A flirty smile appeared on Gwen's face, "Oh may I have the name of my biggest fan?"

"I'm Mary. And would you mind if I gave you a gift?" Mary asked holding out a pendant.

"What is?" Gwen asked as she took a hold of it, she had to admit that it was beautiful.

"It allows you to read minds. No secret is hidden from you by using this." Mary purred and she knew that she had made the right choice when she saw the look of pure glee in Gwen's eyes.

* * *

Gwen made sure that the pendant rested on the swell of her breast, she had made sure to wear her tightest clothing in hopes of making sure that Jack had forgiven her about what happened yesterday.

 _'Now I just need to get close enough to Ianto to read his mind. It shouldn't be that hard.'_ Gwen knew that all men would love to have her attention and she doubted that Ianto would be any different. 

* * *

Things did not go Gwen's way it turned out Mary was an alien using her to get into the Hub but Jack had saved her only reassuring her that Jack was in love with her, after all, it wasn't like he would do that for any other member of the team. And since it was her pendant Jack left it up to Gwen to choose what to do with it and she chose to keep it.

Jack found himself disappointed in her and he couldn't help but feel like it was anyone else, like Tosh for example she would have destroyed it.

* * *

Gwen waited for a few weeks until the matter was forgotten in the wake of new cases before wearing the pendent only this time she made sure to keep it hidden under her shirt.

It took longer than she thought, it had been so easy to read Owen and Tosh's minds but Ianto's was different just like Jack's whose mind was like a brick wall. But her luck paid off when she caught a faint sentence from Ianto.

_'I need to call Fury tonight and keep him up to date on what is happening.'_

Logging into her system Gwen was thankful that Tosh had set it up that she could easily find those they were allied with and it didn't take her long to find what she was looking for.

"Ianto Jones is a SHIELD agent sent undercover to spy on us," Gwen announced a smug smile on her face as she finally figured out what Ianto had been hiding.

Jack looked at Ianto, his arms crossed over his chest, "Is that true Ianto?" Jack didn't want to learn that Ianto had been keeping another secret from him.

Ianto let out a deep breath, "I was assigned to be undercover at Torchwood One, not Three. Director Fury had his suspicions that Yvonne was messing with things that she shouldn't be and sent me undercover. I was to leave the day Torchwood One fell as I had all the information I could get about the Ghost and Director Fury wanted me out of there. But it was too late and One fell and I couldn't go back not until I found a way to save Lisa. I wasn't sent to spy on you or Three." Ianto explained.

"How can we trust him, Jack! He hid this from us just like he hide Lisa from us! He has proven to be a liar!" Gwen cried placing a hand on Jack's arm and looked deeply into Jack's eyes with a pleading look in them.

Jack hated to admit that Gwen had a point, "Ianto can you explain why you didn't come to me and talk to me about this?"

Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Oh please you didn't make it a secret that you didn't trust me was I supposed to believe that you would believe me when I told you I am an Agent of SHIELD? You wouldn't have, you would have locked me up."

"You could have talked to us or me," Tosh added.

Ianto's eyes softened as he looked at the only member of the team who liked and cared about him, "I wanted to Tosh and I was going to once I atoned for my mistakes." Ianto turned back to face Jack and Gwen, "That is why I stayed to make atonement for what I did with Lisa and Annie. There are my sins to bear and to make amends for. But if you wish for me to leave I will contact Director Fury and do so."

Jack wanted to say no, it was on the tip of his tongue to tell Ianto to stay because he would miss him. Not just in his bed but everything about Ianto and he couldn't do that. If Ianto stayed it would be harder for him to leave when the Doctor came and he couldn't miss that chance he had been waiting for this for so long. He wanted to be free of the burden of leadership and of Torchwood. He wanted to stop loving people only to lose them from being an agent, old age or hatred because he would never age while they did.

"I think that would be for the best." Jack wasn't sure why he felt like his heart was cracking at the thought of losing Ianto but he couldn't back down not now.

"I see sir, it was a pleasure working with you." Ianto nodded to Jack before turning to Tosh who had tears in her eyes and once he opened his arms she flung herself into them.

"It will be okay Tosh and if you need me just call me and I will come for you," Ianto whispered in her ear.

"Great, there goes our coffee, I ain't doing any coffee runs let nosy over there do them," Owen grumbled, he wouldn't say it out loud but he would miss Ianto if only for his coffee.

* * *

Losing Ianto changed things but certain events still happened Abaddon was still unleashed and Jack went to face him and left with the Doctor. The Master and the year that never happened still came to pass only this time Martha had the aid of SHIELD to get her in and out of place and to protect her from the Master forces, she told stories about a handsome young man known only as Dragon along with the legendary soldiers' Winter and Captain America guarding them both.

Jack knew who Dragon was and it didn't surprise him that Ianto was still saving the world.

"Come with me." The Doctor offered and it was everything Jack wanted to hear.

"Let me check on my team and I'll be back." Jack needed to know that they were okay before making a decision.

Arriving at the base Jack felt his jaw drop when he saw who was waiting there for him, "Alistair?"

Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart sighed as he looked at his old friend, "It is good to see you again Jack. If you're looking for your team they are gone."

Jack knew that he paled from the way Alistair lead him over to the nearby chair. "Please don't tell me that they are de..." Jack couldn't get the words out.

"They are alive." Alistair reassures him, "Your Miss Cooper tried to assume command and became UNIT and Saxon lapdog if it meant she got to keep command. She was ready to hand over Toshiko when Ianto arrived to take her and Harper to SHIELD. Cooper, to my displeasure, is now working for UNIT under my command. I have also with the help of SHIELD created a trustworthy team to watch over the Rift. They are out on a call right now and I received a message from a friend of ours from a few years in the future to meet you here."

Jack watched as Alistair brought up a message on the computer.

The Doctor's grinning face appeared, "Jack if you are watching this I just want you to know that you make the decision to come with me and I am glad but you wanted to know about your team first and I agreed to send this message at this time. Toshiko, who is brilliant by the way and I loved having her travel with us, is happy, she marries Sam Wilson and the two of them are very happy. She works alongside Tony Stark-Strange and the two of them along with Bruce Banner change the world. Owen Harper is happy well as happy as Owen can be from what you tell me. He ends up marrying a brilliant woman by the name of Jane Froster who is far above his league but they are happy. Now your Miss Cooper and I have words with you about comparing her to our Rose has a rough time but eventually realizes that Rhys Williams truly loves her and they get married." The Doctor stopped and took a deep breath.

"Now your Ianto Jones," A fond look appeared in the Doctor's eyes, "Oh he is something alright. Not every day does one find out that they are the son of two Gods Thor and Loki but also win the heart of two super soldiers Steve Rogers and James 'Bucky' Barnes. He is happy, very happy. Jack, he loves you and in time and another life, you would have come to love him as well. I know that you regret letting him go but still want him to be happy and he is happy. In time you become friends and that comes to mean so much to you."

Jack realized that he had lost a treasured possession when he fell for Gwen's hateful lies and let Ianto go but the fact that he gets Ianto as his friend is more than he thought he would get.

"Thank you, Alistair, I better get going the Doctor is waiting for me." Jack hugged his old friend.

As he goes to meet the Doctor who is waiting for him Jack smiles with the knowledge that his team... no his family is happy that means so much to him. "Ready to go, Doctor." Jack smiled at him, he couldn't wait to see what lies ahead of him.


End file.
